Lucky
by Super Sailor star
Summary: Mimi is a famous pop star, so why is she so unhappy?
1. Default Chapter

The girl sighed as she looked into the mirror. She wore a designer white T- shirt and blue jeans, and her long brown hair reached to the small of her back. The thing that stood out the most about this girl was her brown eyes. She is Mimi Tachikawa, the famous fifteen year old pop star and former digi- destined. Opening the desk next to her, Mimi pulled out an old photograph. She and her friends stood smiling up at her. Mimi hadn't seen her friends since they had discovered her. After that it had been a hurricane of gigs and tours. She didn't have time for her friends or Matt. Matt.. The thought of the blue eyed blonde boy brought pain. A knock on her dressing room door jerked her out of her thoughts. It was time. Fixing the microphone on her ear, Mimi checked herself oncemore before she went onstage.  
  
The crowd went wild as she began her number one hit.  
  
This is a story about a girl named Lucky.. Early Morning, She wakes up Knock, knock, knock On the door It's time for makeup, Perfect smile It's you they're all waiting for They go. "Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?" And they say.  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her Lonely heart, thinking If there's nothing missing In my life Then why do these tears come At night?  
  
Lost in an image, In a dream But there's no one there To wake her up And the world keeps spinning and, And she keeps on winning But tell me what happens when It stops? They go.. " Isn't she lovely this Hollywood girl? And they say..  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star But she cry, cry, cries in her Lonely heart, thinking If there's nothing missing In my life Then why do these tears come? At night?  
  
Tears streamed from Mimi's brown eyes as she sang. She was the girl in the song and though she couldn't see into the audience, her friends sat there cheering her on.  
  
Best actress, And the winner is .Lucky! "I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the Arena waiting for Lucky!" "Oh, my God.here She comes!"  
  
Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl? She is so lucky but why does She cry? If there's nothing missing in Her life Why do tears come At night?  
  
Mimi raced to her dressing room after the concert ended. Slamming the door behind her, she fell into her chair and let the tears fall. A hand gently touched her shoulder, startling her. Turning she gasped. Matt stood there. His blond hair falling into his beautiful blue eyes. "M..Matt?" Matt just nodded his head and silenced her before she had another chance to speak. Taking a deep breath he began to apologize for breaking up with her. Closing his eyes after he finished, he waited. Mimi leapt into his arms, a huge smile on her face. Leaning over to her they shared a passionate kiss. Outside the indoor stadium the rain that had been pouring, suddenly let up, and a rainbow shone brightly. All was right in the world.  
  
I do not own Digimon. I also do not own "Lucky". "Lucky "Belongs to Brittany spears. 


	2. I'M A BELIEVER

Matt smiled as he looked at Mimi standing backstage. Her long blue jeans and purple shirt made her look cuter than she already was. He still couldn't believe she had died her hair pink again, but she had. It had been a month since they had become a couple again and both Matt and Mimi couldn't be happier. Neither one of them had been the same since they had separated. Matt turned back to the audience and took a deep breath as they began. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Mimi Tachikawa, my girl ".  
  
I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
  
Meant for someone else but not for me Love was out to get me That's the way it seems. Disappointment haunted all my dreams  
  
Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in mind I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her If I tried.  
  
I thought love was more or less a given thing Seems the more I gave the less I got Oh yeah, what's the use of trying All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine I got rain.  
  
Matt could remember the first time he had seen Mimi. Flashback Matt caught up to Tai as they raced through he forest of the digiworld. Tai had been saying something about a girl named Mimi when the scream came. As they entered the small clearing Matt stopped. There kneeled the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a pink dress, and huge Cowboy hat. Her hands lay carefully on her legs. She was an angel.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yes I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer Not a trace Of doubt in mind Said I'm a believer yeah yeah.  
  
Matt looked down at Mimi and smiled, Carefully leading her across the playground he sat them down on the swings. Before Mimi had a chance to speak Matt leaned over and pulled Mimi into a passionate Kiss. They stayed like that for the rest of their date.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't own digimon. The song was I'm a believer by the baha men . I don't own that either. 


	3. AT THE BEGINNING

Mimi sighed as she looked out into the crowd. She was on tour again, and hating it. She missed Matt and it would be a month until she got to see him. Pushing a strand of her pink hair she nodded to the band. The concert was on.  
  
"This is for Matt Ishida, the one boy I will always love "  
  
We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey Never dreaming What we'd have to through Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Another voice suddenly joined Mimi and her heart leapt for joy as Matt stepped out next to her onto the stage.  
  
No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected What you did to my heart When I lost hope you were there to remind me This is the start.  
  
Life is road And I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a the road Now and forever Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there When the world stops turning I'll be there When the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you.  
  
We were strangers On a crazy adventure. Never dreaming How our dreams would come true Now here we stand Unafraid of the future At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road And I want to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is the road Now and forever Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there When the world stops turning I'll be there When the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark Now I know the dream will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing's gonna tear us apart.  
  
Life is a road I want to keep going Love is a river I wanna keep going Life is the road Now and forever Wonderful journey  
  
I 'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I wanna keep standing At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river and I wanna keep going on Starting out on a journey Life is a road and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you  
  
Mimi smiled as she looked over at Matt. He was such an angel. Matt suddenly surprised her when be bent on one knee, producing a small black box. "Mimi Tachikawa.. Will you marry me? " There was an ominous silence in the massive stadium as all eyes turned towards the pink haired princess of pop. "Yes" . Mimi let the tears come as she fell into Matt's outsreached arms. They shared a passionate kiss as the audience cheered behind them.  
  
One year later. Mimi smiled as she plopped onto the couch with the bowl of popcorn. Their yellowed haired son, Josh plopped down on her left side. Her daughter Kelsey plopped to her Right. Matt slowly snuck up behind her, placing a kiss onto her neck. The kids just stuck out their tongues in disgust before returning their attention to the television. Mimi turned and returned the kiss. As Matt sat carefully beside he, Mimi had a fleeting vision a familiar girl with short pink hair standing alone on the stage. Shrugging it off she snuggled next to Matt and watched the movie.  
  
This is the final end! Yippee! Again I do not own digimon. The song you read here was "At The Beginning" form the movie Anastasia. I do not own that either.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed this story. You are all sweeties! Bye now! 


End file.
